(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a telephone system. More particularly, it pertains to a system for screening incoming telephone calls via a Dual Tone Multi-frequency (DTMF) access code with a capability of providing access to those with the right combination and hanging up on those unable to provide the combination within a fixed period of time. The system permits the connection of peripherals to a computer, screens incoming calls or monitors sounds that transpire in a room.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, there does not appear to be any device that permits a telephone caller to remotely monitor sounds in a room via a DTMF access code. Also there is no device available that permits a caller to connect peripherals to a computer over a telephone line via a DTMF access code. Present day telephone-to-computer hook-up involves use of a telephone, modem and CRT/keyboard. Under this present system, a caller can connect into a computer after dialing a number and entering a password or user ID number. If the caller does not have a password, he is denied access to the computer. A disadvantage to this system is that any caller can tie up a telephone line and waste expensive Central Processing Unit (CPU) time trying to gain access to the computer.
Finally, present day screening of incoming calls is accomplished by the use of a non-published, non-listed telephone number. This number is given by the owner to a select group of individuals. If the number is obtained by an unauthorized person, a request to the telephone company to change the telephone number must be submitted. This procedure is both costly and time consuming.